The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima (Willd. Ex Klotzsch) and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fismars Creme’. The new cultivar is the result of an induced mutation in the poinsettia plant ‘Fismars’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,977) made in the year 2003 in Ahrensburg, Germany.
In May 2003, young plants of ‘Fismars’ were irradiated in Ahrensburg, Germany. The treated plants were grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and were propagated by shoot tip cuttings. The resulting plants were screened for positive mutations and examined during the flowering period in Fall 2004. Among these plants, one plant was selected and asexually multiplied for further examination in 2004. As a result, it was concluded that this new poinsettia plant is distinguishable from any other poinsettia variety whose existence is known to the inventor.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 in Ahrensburg, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Hillscheid, Germany over a two-year period. ‘Fismars Creme’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plants Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Europe on Feb. 9, 2005 and in Canada on Mar. 18, 2005.